legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Laauqra Desert
The Laauqra Desert '''(formerly '''Auqra's Lake) is a major location in Legends of Ogaji that first appeared in The Hero of Light as Team Waters' base of Operations. It was once a vast lake controlled by the ancient Kumeur people. It is said in legend that the lake was the birthplace of the Goddess Auqra, and that her spirit watches over it for eternity. Geography Before Corruption Before the Lake was corrupted, it was once completely filled with water. It was a great basin that had many a plant life and sea creatures swimming about. After Corruption After the lake was turned into a desert, it became similar in appearance to the Desert of Thieves. Completely barren and flat. Inhabitants Before it was turned into a desert, the Kemeur people inhabited the great lake. The Kemeur were an ancient race of penguin creatures that were called the "Children of Auqra." After it was corrupted, the Kemeur all disappeared, and now nothing lives in the wasteland. History The Lake was created at the beginning of Ogaji, and so the Kemeur as well. The great Goddess Auqra lived in the lake as their guardian until it was time that she departed for the Sacred Realm. They Kemeur lived in the lake for many generations until only one remained as the guardian. It was around this time that most of the Elemental Masters had been extinguished, so Machi began Team Waters to find the remaining Masters and stop Bamos. Machi first recruited the likes of a great warrior from Midrule, and the two of them set off to find the remaining Elemental Masters. They knew that Milo Rivers was the last remaining Master, so they set off for him and he joined the team. From there, Milo lead Team Waters at their base in the shallow center of the lake. At the end of Team Waters' journey, and after Milo had unlocked his powers of Light, Bamos had returned with his Dark Army for one last duel. Team Waters was defeated in the battle, but Bamos could not take over, after being cursed by the Prophecy of the Hero of Light. For an unknown reason, the Lake was soon transformed into a desert, where nothing living remains. It has since remained dormant and undisturbed. It is said to now be the graveyard haunted by fallen heroes. Notes * A portal to the Sacred Realm is said to exist in the very center of the desert (being the spot where Milo was killed,) however no one has ever gone far enough to see it true. * The original name for Auqra's lake was Nayru's Lake (named after the Goddess of Wisdom from the Legend of Zelda.) * The Island of Time, where the Temple of Time sits, was once an island part of Auqra's lake, but it was moved further away into the Volcan Province. * The reason the lake was renamed after it was transformed into a desert is because of the tradition of giving Gods and Goddesses "Sacred Names" once their legacy has been ruined. * The Desert appears in Milo's Adventures: The Original Story in the form of Auqra's Lake. It is the hub level of the game, meaning that when the character dies they respawn here if a checkpoint isn't set. ** The in-game location leads to Level 3: The Game Gallery Nayru's Lake (MA- TOS).JPG| Auqra's Lake in Milo's Adventures: The Original Story Category:Deserts Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Milo Rivers Category:Water Category:Wisdom Category:Balance Category:Auqra Category:Ninja Bases Category:Ninja Base of Operations Category:Team Waters Category:Milo's Adventures: The Original Story Category:Video Game Locations